1. Technical Field
In general, the present invention relates to a method, system and program product for populating a user profile based on existing user profiles. In particular, the present invention populates a new user profile based on existing user profiles grouped into Vornoi cluster regions.
2. Background Art
As television and similar programming becomes more popular, the functionality of consumer electronic devices increases. For example, many consumers currently possess a set-top box or the like for receiving cable or satellite television signals. Moreover, devices such as hard-disk recorders (e.g., TIVO) have provided consumers with functionality never before thought possible. In providing more advanced features, much emphasis is placed on the personal preferences of the individual consumer/user. To this extent, many devices allow a user to establish/update a user profile, which can be used enhance to functionality of the device. For example, the user could provide information such as programs they prefer, networks they frequently watch, etc. This information can be used by program networks and other organizations (e.g., Nielsen) in determining future programming.
Heretofore, user profile development went little further than individual users providing information. Specifically, there is currently no mechanism for populating or enhancing a user profile based on existing user profiles. For example, if user “A” indicates that he/she prefers the crime drama genre of programs, no current mechanism exists for adopting specific crime drama programs from similar user profiles. Part of the problem in providing such functionality has been the lack of efficient means for comparing and populating user profiles. In particular, at any one time, an inordinate quantity of unorganized user profiles could exist. To compare a new user profile to such existing profiles is both time consuming and impractical.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a method, system and program product for populating a new user profile based on existing user profiles. A further need exists for the existing user profiles to be grouped into Vornoi cluster regions based on the characteristics thereof. Still yet a need exists for the new user profile to be associated with a particular cluster region so that characteristics of the existing user profiles therein can be used to populate the new user profile. Another need exists for recommendations to be made based on a populated new user profile.